The Betrayal of the Twelve Disciples 4: Pain
by The Reaper
Summary: The X-Men are dying, but why?


Note from the author: I understand that this story may get repetitive or seem plot less or even sick, and I wish to clarify things. In the first place, each of the 'executions' and deaths is completely symbolic and is about something that's once affected me.(And there are a lot of things.) Secondly, the story may seem repetitive but there is a method for this madness. If you are confused I'm sorry. There is a plot, and there's something more (I don't want to give it away). So I ask you to please stay tuned, to see what happens.

# The Betrayal of the twelve disciples 4: Pain

1.

In an alleyway, Strong Man ran. He was being chased by a madman and he feared for his life. He couldn't see the mad man but he knew he was there. Someone was following him, someone was chasing him, and they had evil intentions. Strong Man was scared. But what could scare Strong Man. What could have led him to this? What began this? How would this end? What would be the resolution of the crisis? He ran as fast as he could. He ran out of the alley way into the street and he felt safe. He turned back to see if he could now spot his predator, and he never saw it coming. The horn honked but it was to no use. Nothing could have stopped it. 

In a bare room, beside the **sacrificed** corpses of Archangel, Boom Boom, and Cyclops, Strong Man lay…**dead**. There had been no alley, no madman, nor vehicle, but it was all over.**Jean Grey** laughed, **Wolverine **crouched over the body, and **Sabertooth** grinned over the evil that had been committed, **but there was still so much more…**

2.

On the very top of a building, Mr. Sinister ran. He was being chased by something and he feared for his life. He didn't know what exactly was chasing him, but he knew something was. Someone or something was following him, but why? Why did they want him? Mr. Sinister was confused. But what could have caused this to happen? What could have led him to this? What began this? How would this end? What would be the resolution of the crisis? He ran as fast as he could occasionally looking back. He thought he could see a darkness running after him. He ran till there was nowhere left to run, and he stopped, and he turned around. There was nothing. Then something pushed him, and he lost his balance, and he fell.

In a bare room, beside the **sacrificed** corpses of Iceman, Rouge, and Warpath, Mr. Sinister lay…**dead**. There had been no building top, no darkness, nor fall, but it was all over.**Jean Grey** laughed, **Wolverine **crouched over the body, and **Sabertooth** grinned over the evil that had been committed, **but there was still so much more…**

3.

On the floor of a ballroom, Mysterio danced. He was a normal person, and he had no suit nor powers. He was a normal person, and he was dancing with a beautiful woman. He felt something in his heart. He didn't know why he felt it, but he knew it was love. Yet who was that he was in love with? Who was this girl? Mysterio liked it. But what could have caused this to happen? What could have led him to this? What began this? How would this end? What would be the resolution of this? Would the mysterious girl be in love with him too? Would they continue dancing together? Mysterio, not the villain, but the man, stared into this mysterious girl's eyes. And then he heard it. The doors all swung open and the men ran in. They pulled their guns and they began to fire upon the crowd. Mysterio witnessed a bullet pierce the neck of this love of his and he ran in rage toward the perpetrators. And he felt the sting pierce his own chest. 

In a bare room, beside the **sacrificed** corpses of Beast, Jubilee, and Magneto, Mysterio lay…**dead**. There had been no ballroom, no dancing, nor girl, but it was all over.**Jean Grey** laughed, **Wolverine **crouched over the body, and **Sabertooth** grinned over the evil that had been committed, **but there was still so much more…**

4.

At the end of a dark alleyway, Omega Red stood. He was a normal person, and he had no suit nor metal. He was a normal person, and he was shivering and trembling with fear. They were all walking closer to him now, there must have been about ten of them. He didn't know what they wanted or why they were there, but he was scared. Why was he trembling? Why was he in this alleyway? Omega Red looked weak.But what could have caused this to happen? What could have led him to this? What began this? How would this end? What would be the resolution of this crisis? He cried as they grew closer and closer. He screamed as they beat him with their chains. And he lay there when they walked away. 

In a bare room, beside the **sacrificed** corpses of Nightcrawler, Captain Brittain, and Juggernaut, Omega Red lay…**dead**. There had been no ballroom, no dancing, nor girl, but it was all over.**Jean Grey** laughed, **Wolverine **crouched over the body, and **Sabertooth** grinned over the evil that had been committed, **but there was still so much more…**

5.

On a small, ordinary, dull kitchen table, Pyro lay. He was on the brink of conscious and he was fading fast. There were sharp pains all over his body. His entire body ached, and he tried to move, but it simply caused the pain to increase. He couldn't move and he didn't understand why.Why was he in pain? Why was he on this table? Why couldn't he move? Pyro trembled in pain.But what could have caused this to happen? What could have led him to this? What began this? How would this end? What would be the resolution of this crisis? He looked up. He saw all of these men wearing ski masks around him but he couldn't figure out what they were doing. He looked down and saw blood. Their hands held knives, and the blood poured from him. He looked to his arms and legs and realized that he was strapped down to the table, and the men continued to plunged their knives within him. And his eyes began to close, forever.

In a bare room, beside the **sacrificed** corpses of Morph, Shadowcat, and Sauron, Pyro lay…**dead**. There had been no table, no men, nor knives, but it was all over.**Jean Grey** laughed, **Wolverine **crouched over the body, and **Sabertooth** grinned over the evil that had been committed, **but there was still so much more…**

6.

In a dark and deep hole, Spiderman lay. He was in this hole and he couldn't get out. How did he get here? His senses wouldn't work and he seemed to have no powers. He couldn't understand why he was in this hole. Did he even want to know? Why was he powerless? Why couldn't he remember how he got here? Spiderman contemplated possible answers.But what could have caused this to happen? What could have led him to this? What began this? How would this end? What would be the resolution of this crisis? Then the dirt came. The men gather around with shovels and shoveled the dirt in. He tried to scream but it was all in vain. The dirt was shoveled in and shoveled in. The dirt enabled him to breathe. And he screamed as he died. 

In a bare room, beside the **sacrificed** corpses of Colossus, Havok, and Banshee, Spiderman lay…**dead**. There had been no hole, no men, nor dirt, but it was all over.**Jean Grey** laughed, **Wolverine **crouched over the body, and **Sabertooth** grinned over the evil that had been committed, **but there was still so much more…**

7.

In a dark alleyway, Black Cat screamed no. The man would not listen to her pleas and he would not stop. Why did she deserve this?His hands bashed the side of her face and she cried. How could she live after this? She felt disgraceful. Why was she powerless? Why couldn't she remember how she got here? Black Cat felt hurt. But what could have caused this to happen? What could have led her to this? What began this? How would this end? What would be the resolution of this crisis? She begged and pleaded for him to stop. "Shut up!" he cried out. And he pulled a knife out of his pants pocket and he plunged it in to her. 

In a bare room, beside the **sacrificed** corpses of Gambit, Polarios, and the Scarlet Spider, Black Cat lay…**dead**. There had been no hole, no men, nor dirt, but it was all over.**Jean Grey** laughed, **Wolverine **crouched over the body, and **Sabertooth** grinned over the evil that had been committed, **but there was still so much more…**

8.

In a dark room, where no light could be seen, Venom was scared. He couldn't see anything and that complete darkness is probably what scared him. What was this place? He was completely alone and had no memory of coming to this place. How did he get here? He was bewildered. Why was he here? Why couldn't he remember how he got here? Venom cried out "Come out wherever you are, we know you are here." But what could have caused this to happen? What could have led him to this? What began this? How would this end? What would be the resolution of this crisis? He searched the empty darkness but found nothing, absolutely nothing. "Why are we here?" he screamed. There was silence. "Why?" there was still silence. "TELL US!" and then he felt the sting. 

In a bare room, the blade went all the way through the **almost dead** body of Venom. He was suspended in the air, and the blood dripped from his wound. And Venom's **dying **body fell to the ground…

9.

…**Jean Grey laughed…**

10.

…**Wolverine crouched over the body…**

11.

…**Sabertooth **grinned at the evil that had been done…

12.

…and **Shatterstar** wiped the blood from his blade. **But there was so much more…**

** **

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

THE REAPER


End file.
